Winter Showers
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: CeilxSebastian Smut. Enjoy. MA


(Ceil's POV)

I'd only known him about two months before the feeling started to bloom. At first, I tried to deny them. Push them aside and focus on other things. Then, when that didn't work I ordered him around, using anger to push down these unexpected emotions. If he really wasn't a demon he would have failed long ago, but like my heart, he seemed to prevail in everything I threw at him. And finally, after two years I couldn't deny myself anymore. The fear of losing him, of losing myself- as my love was a demon and would one day eat my soul I finally gave in. Hoping to preserve the time we had left.

My eyes fluttered open as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. A flush came to my face, coating my cheeks in red and as the memorabilia of last night was literally dried on my ass I found myself struggling to get out of bed. I didn't get far as two arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a firm chest and up against the organ of my pleasure.

"Good morning Master," a low happy voice says, causing me to shiver in delight as the changing octaves added a sinister promise to the cheerful greeting.

"Good morning Sebastian," I whispered, snuggling into his warm chest.

Like before I didn't get far as the chest moves, signalling that its owner was laughing.

"Not that I mind the company but we have a meeting today at six with the earl of Huston. So I can't let you sleep the day away."

"You could let me sleep the morning away," I sighed, cringing as a jolt of pain runs down my spine. It seemed certain positions were more painful than others.

I wasn't sure if Sebastian noticed it or not but suddenly he sat up, scooping me up bridal style as we went towards the bathroom.

"I have Master. It's already noon."

He sets me on a small wooden chair, with a towel draped underneath my ass as he turns, getting the bath ready. It wasn't often that I had baths, but I guess Sebastian didn't trust my weak legs would hold me and set to work. I sat there and watched him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a demon or the fact that he had topped not bottomed last night but my butler seems to move with ease. Not an ounce of sluggishness in his bones as he bends over the tub, fingers touching the water. I knew we both slept naked last night yet my butler was donning pants. The black material sat low on his hips, exposing a well defined six pack and the deep V of his hips sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you cold master?"

"No."

In reality, I was thinking about those hands on me once again, to feel the hard muscles under the flesh and watch as my usually stoic butler fell to pieces around me. I was thinking of his talented hands running all over my body, making me cry out in the most embarrassing sounds. Yet despite all my feelings for him, I couldn't get one person out of my head.

"Is miss Elisabeth on your mind?"

I sigh. Of course he knew what I was thinking about "I could feel a part of you pulling away from me last night, and your face today was the same."

"I'm engaged to a woman who loves me and yet we're doing this."

I felt like a part of me betrayed her. I knew she loved me, and she always would. At a time I would say I even loved her... but that kid, the life she wants, died with my parents. Died with this contract and died with this mission of vengeance. I wasn't the boy I was back then. I could never love her like she needed me too now. For thinking of her was like a knife to my chest all over again. Even if I let her go, even if I broke the arrangement I knew Elisabeth would never leave me. Her love was too strong. It seems in my anger I had damned two people.

"Master. I might be going out of line here but I need you to be honest with not only me but yourself." He takes my hands in his "take away all the troubles, the contract, the betrothal, being the queens watchdog and sit here as you. Ceil. And ask yourself. Who do you want?"

I sigh, carefully thinking about his words, pulling down all the duties and the guilt, my vendetta and the fear of losing my soul to a demon and really think. Think about the way I feel around Elisabeth, and the way I felt around Sebastian, carefully listening to my heart. Only one of those names makes it jump. I turn, looking at him.

"You." I whisper "I want you, Sebastian."

I lean forwards, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Just feeling his warm skin made me realize how cold I really was and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body.

(Sebastian's pov)

"You," He whispers close to tears, his voice filled with such need that he would crawl under the covers in embarrassment and never come back up had he been fully conscious "I want you."

I press my legs forwards, tensing to keep upright as he suddenly leaps forwards clutching to my chest like a baby monkey. He was ice cold. I couldn't help but chide myself as a shiver runs down his spine. I should have wrapped him in a blanket while he waited. I moved, gently scooping him up and even though the tub wasn't completely full he could at least warm up in the hot water. Or I would have, but his grip all but tightens around my neck, pinning himself to my body as I stand by the edge of the tub. I chuckle, leaning my head down to whisper in his ear.

"Master, you need to let me go to have a bath." But he shakes his head, a small whimper leaving his lips as he stays there. I sigh, contemplating what I should do. Bringing him back to the bed he would be warm, but his attention was needed elsewhere today, so letting him sleep wasn't in the cards. Still, calling in sick today wouldn't be the end of the world... "My lord." I try and feel him shake his head "Ceil?" this time his head stops, only resting on my shoulder 'What's wrong my love?"

"I don't know," his scared voice whispers.

I sigh, a deep sigh and move, gently pulling down my pants with one hand as Ceil was practically holding himself up and move, gently sliding into the water. Turning off the tap. With two people, the tub was almost leaking water and wait for both the water to go down and the small male on my chest to come back to me.

I sat there, gently running my hand down his spine. Calming him down and keeping in mind where and how much he winces or twitches. I was gentle last night, giving him time to adjust but even still, it was his first time for anything and I wasn't small by any standard. Thankfully I deduced that there was no tearing to his ass, only tense muscles that would hopefully go down with a good soak.

Unfortunately, my plans for a long soak were cut short as more than one part of Ceil came back to me, his member half erect as he leans forwards, nibbling on my ear.

"My lord," I groan, trying to ignore my erection "You're still sore. Doing this now would be counteracting the point of the bath."

"It's your fault," Ceil pants, hand trailing down to grip my semi-hard penis "Every time I'm around you my body acts funny."

I took 'funny' as his naïve version of 'hormonal' as sexual education had yet to be introduced into his schooling. I felt slightly bad about that, tainting a child with my lust but, on the other hand, I was a demon and had urges to satisfy. Still, as his smaller fingers grip my member, trying to force it to become erect I couldn't help but worry for my lover. I didn't want to hurt him. That would be bad if he feared me, feared his body from rushing into things and getting hurt, but those thoughts are blown away when he moves, gently thrusting his member against my stomach.

"S-Sebastian, please." He whimpers "My body feels so hot."

I move. My hands gripping his hips with gentle pressure and feel myself growing hard under his ass, gently sliding my member in between his cheeks and smiling when his breath hitches. That was one thing I loved about virgins. They were so sensitive. My fingers slid to the front of him, taking his small member between my fingers and chuckle as he leans forwards, like a cat arching his back, his fingers digging into my chest. I also let out a hiss, enjoying the pain with no fear of blood as his human strength could never pierce my skin. The quiet mewls, nips and groans from my lover encouraged me, pulling my fingers down on his shaft and then up to swirl around the tip. I could tell he was close, his breathing increasing even though I'd barely touched him.

"Fuck, Sebastian, don't stop," he whimpers, head against my chest "I-I'm going to-"

His words were cut off by a deep groan as spurts of cum shoot into my hands under the water. I pull back, sliding my fingers together to clean them off and scoop up ceil by the armpits, lifting his body out of the water.

"W-what are you…" He gasps, only half awake as he grips my arms, helpless to do little more than let me maneuver him. I straightened my arms, leaning my shoulders forwards to slide his feet over my back and bring him down so he's resting on my shoulders, his butt in my hands and his crotch inches from my mouth.

I could see the blush on his lips and the shiver on his spine as he was now completely helpless, forced to rely on my strength to keep him up. This also left him to my merciless mouth.

"Ceil," I breathe, watching him shiver as my breath hits his wet member "Look at me."

The blush comes back as he still refused to look at me, hands on my head in defiance. Still, as I let out another breath and watch him shiver he breaks, glaring down at me only to jolt back in surprise as I'd been waiting for his eyes, his focus to be on me. For him to realize there was no escape and when his eyes widen I move, gobbling up his member with gusto.

He cries out, arching into me as his penis is enveloped by my wet mouth. Trapped in the tight heat as my finger moves, picking up a little bit of pre-cum and spit still on his body and gently prep his hole, gently circling the rim. With my finger, his cock goes instantly erect, now feeling both sensations from the front and the back and he cries out, exploding into my mouth when my fingers slip inside. I move, swallowing every drop, not a bit of his sweet essence escaped my talented mouth and with a small whimper he pushes my mouth away.

"No, no more…" he whines like a child "My penis, it hurts."

I let him go, flicking my tongue out to swipe up the last of cum and stand, not wanting him to catch a cold and make our way back to the bed. I swipe up a towel as I go, laying my lord on the bed and towel off his head and watch as his body arches, allowing the towel to go lower as I dried off each part of his body. I could tell he was tired, his eyes only half open as I paused at his feet, carefully drying off one foot and then the other and smile as he shivers, my tongue gently slid up his leg, taking in the taste of his flesh and stop when his hand reaches down, touching my head gently.

"My lord," I ask, ignoring my own erection "would you like to stop?"

"But you haven't-" he whines, stopping when my finger touches his lips

"Don't worry about me, I have plenty of ways to pleasure myself."

Still thinking about it, his tight heat wrapped around my dick made the organ jump but I would never force myself on him. Ever. Thankfully Ceil had other plans as his tongue flicks out, licking my fingers as his hands lift, pulling my fingers deeper into his mouth as I let out a throaty groan. My fingers run down his soft pink tongue, watching as his mouth opens, hot breath ghosting over my fingers and tongue falling out of his mouth. Sliding my fingers back up over his tongue and smirk when he groans, his erection coming back. Just watching him lay there, fingers in his mouth, panting like a cat in heat was enough to make me burst. His smooth body, kissable skin and sinister sounds coming from his lips would push anyone over the edge and so, I reluctantly pull back my fingers, watching the thin trail of spit that's still connected to his mouth and move, reaching over the side of the bed to grab the lube.

Making quick work with the cap I squirt a generous amount of lube onto my fingers.

"Mmm, lover hurry!" Ceil whines, clearly all ounce of sleepiness long gone as his fingers reach for me like a child pawing for his bottle.

"Shh, darling patience," I whisper, my fingers teasing his hole once more and watch his reactions as I slip one finger inside of him, shutting my eyes as his insides close around my finger. God, he was tight. "Ceil, love. You need to relax."

"Nn, I know." He pants, forcing his face to relax and I smile as the tight ring of muscles loosens just the slightest, allowing my finger to slide all the way in. I pull out, pushing in a few more times and when that painful expression settles I add another, repeating the process until ceil is a panting mess before me "Fuck, S-Sebastian I'm stretched enough! Put it in already!"

I pull out my fingers, raising my mouth up to kiss his tender lips, the small pink lips puffy from my bruising kisses the night before, distracting him as I lube up my cock and pull back, lining up at his hole. His hands lower, pulling apart his cheeks as his ass wiggles, trying to push me inside of him himself. I chuckle, holding his hip with one hand and lift his body, gently sliding my member inside. Both of us groan and I look up, watching his expression, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes shut tight. I slow my push, pulling out before inching in carefully, enjoying the feeling of having him around me once again and finally stop when I'm buried to the hilt. Forcing every muscle in my body to freeze so I wouldn't pull out and bury myself right back to the hilt again. Even sitting here, wrapped in his tight heat was amazing.

"Tell me when you're ready," I whisper, leaning down to kiss away some tears.

He jumps at the contact, causing both of us to groan as this movement brings both of us pleasure and I watch as the stiff look on his face softens, his hands moving to wrap around my shoulders.

"You can move," he pants after a minute or so, watching as I slowly pull out and back in.

We both groan. My hands ripping through the bedsheets and the mattress as I tried and failed to reign in my strength. No matter how many times we've been like this, this, this right here, was a feeling I would never forget. Or could prepare myself for. As every time Ceil twitched, his body moving for him it sent shivers down my spine. The tightness of his ass, the muscles, smooth and soft squeezing around my dick. It was -and excuse my language- but heaven. A statement I'm sure I would have gone up in flames for saying If I'd uttered it out loud.

I feel Ceils hands, sliding up my chest, shaking. His little moans and gasps as I slowly pulled out and pushed in again. I looked down at him, his eyes squeezed shut, head tilted up like a baby bird waiting for food and his mouth open. It was chilling and exhilarating at the same time. I tilted my head down to the bed, my hand stretched above my head, pieces of the bed in it. My other hand was on Ceil's ribs, carefully holding the flesh with shaking hands of my own. I pushed into him again, moaning as his hands slide up over my shoulders. His head curling into my chest.

"Mmm, Sebastian more. Faster," he whines, pushing down against me.

I smile. I had been waiting for him to do that and pull out, slamming back into him and groan in pleasure as he jumps, tightening around me gloriously. The hiss was also in pain as his nails run down my back.

"Fuck, My lord." I groan, loving the feeling of pain. It reminded me of home, of hell and the times I'd spent down there. The pleasures too. I feel his eyes on me, sinister eyes and when I look down to capture them his nails rake down my back, another hiss leaving my lips and he cries out as my dick jumps inside him.

"Sebastian!" Ceil whines, looking at me slightly annoyed. "you stopped moving!"

The only thing that could make this scene more adorable was if he was crossing his arms. But seeing as they were wrapped around my shoulders I smirk, pulling out as he goes to complain again and slam up into him. Ceil cries out, arching his back and pushing his chest into me. I lean down, running my tongue over his chest, taking a small nipple into my mouth. His hands come down, knotting into my hair and I smile as he pulls hard against the tresses.

"S-Sebastian," he moans lowly and I watch his head roll from side to side as I bit the flesh, careful not to draw blood as he doesn't heal like I do but enough to make him groan and pull my hair harder.

His sweet gasps and moans are music to my ears, and I can't help but shiver at the sight of him. Laying there in the sunlight, the rays slipping through the blinds and almost glowing against the sweat on his flesh. He looked like an angel. A sweet little angel, an angel I was destroying. The thought sent a hard shiver to my loins and I had to stop for a moment, my body shaking as I stayed in him. Thinking thoughts like that would make this end too soon.

"Sebastian..." Ceil gasps, running a hand over my face, obviously concerned as to why I had stopped but gasps when I move again "Sebastian, I'm fine. Really. Move beloved."

I smile, looking down at him and sigh. The amount of love from this human was astounding. He was worried about me for nothing and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for it. I move back, pulling him to me and turn him, watching as he places his hands on the bed under him and pull his hips back and up to me.

When I pushed in again he moans, loudly. Very loudly as my dick brushed against his prostrate. This position also sent a shiver down my spine as it spoke to my inner demon. My inner animal and I felt my claws coming out against my will. Ceil was too lost in the sudden spark of pleasure to notice, his head curling back in a low whimper.

"S-Sebastian..." he whispers, low and seductively "Mmm, do that again." I pull back, sliding in and watch his hips shake "Fuck..." he whines, dipping his head into the pillows, his arms sliding forwards to grip the metal bed frame. I pull back, pushing forward with more force, brushing over his prostate with more force but the same speed. "Fuccccck!"

Ceil lets out a low, gluttonous moan, clawing the bed and I feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead. God, he was too seductive. Pulling out again I repeated the action, feeling him push back against me. I lean down, my hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"What do you want Master?" I breathe out, keeping my thrusts slow, teasing him with each word "Tell me what you want Master." Ceil groans, biting his lip. He hated surrendering to me, to give me power and telling me this was doing exactly that "Tell me what you want Ceil," I whisper, slowing my thrusts even more.

"I want to cum!" He finally yells, tossing his head under the pillow like he's somehow embarrassed about this "Make me cum Sebastian or I'll make you run a thousand laps around this whole town!"

I smirk, looking down at him, his head still under the pillow and given that wonderful request decide to oblige.

"As you wish, my lord."

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
